Forward in Time
by Patriotic-Pixie
Summary: Basically is Carter, Kem, Abby, and Luka. Will work on more after the holidays please review!


A/N: I always liked Malucci and Lucy Knight so they will be in here.  
"Welcome to Chicago, please depart in an orderly fashion and thank you for  
flying Delta. Please enjoy your stay here." Dr. John Carter stood up and  
stretched. He and his girlfriend, Dr. Kem Arnold had just flown in from  
London, England and before that from the Republic of the Congo. He walked  
out into the aisle of first class and reached up to get his carryon and  
Kem's carryon.  
"Ok Kem let's get off and see if we can't find Luka in all this mess,"  
Carter said to his 2 month pregnant girlfriend.  
"Ok sounds good and I want to see where you and Luka work too," Kem replied  
to the slightly scruffy and tired looking Carter as they walked into the  
O'Hara airport.  
"Oh I think there'll be plenty of time for that because you will get sucked  
into the Weaver Web," Carter replied and then laughed.  
"Oh look there's Luka," Kem said as she waved to the Croatian doctor.  
Carter and Kem hurried over to him.  
"Hey Carter. Hey Kem. How was your flight?" Dr. Luka Kovac greeted the duo.  
God I don't know why I'm so nervous about being home. Maybe it's because  
I'm scared about how everyone will react to me being a father. I hope  
they're nice to Kem.  
"Good. I was a little worried flying to London but the plane held so that  
was a good thing," Kem replied. Carter looked lost in his own thoughts at  
the current moment.  
"That's good. Congratulations both of you by the way," Luka replied. "So  
anything exciting happen on your trip?"  
"Well I got to meet this lovely man here. I'm happy and sad at the same  
time to be out of the Congo thought," Kem replied while they walked to  
baggage claim.  
"Really? Who's the lovely man?" Luka asked teasingly.  
"Carter you goof!" Kem punched him lightly in the arm. Carter seemed to  
have joined Luka and Kem down on earth at that moment.  
"There's our bags," Carter said as he pointed to 5 bags on the conveyer  
belt. Carter and Luka pulled off the bags. There were two large suitcases  
and 3 duffel bags.  
"Wow what did you pack in here Carter?" Luka grunted as he heaved Carter's  
bag off of the luggage belt.  
"Presents for everyone," Carter replied. They walked back in silence to  
Luka's SUV and drove off.  
"Back to your house, Carter?" Luka asked as he turned the SUV off of the  
freeway.  
"Yep," Carter replied. "Just to drop off the luggage and then to the  
hospital." I can't wait to see everyone again. Abby's going to be so  
shocked when she sees Kem's pregnant with my child.  
"Ok sounds good."  
"Unless you want to take a nap or something Kem?" Carter asked concerned  
for his girlfriend.  
"Nope I'm fine John," she replied as she gave him a quick kiss and turned  
her head to look outside.  
* * *  
"Carter!" Susan called as the trio entered the ER.  
"Susan! Hey! How have you been?" Carter gave Susan a hug and handed her a  
large bag. "This is Kem. She's my girlfriend, the one I told you about. And  
Kem this is Susan."  
"Hi. Nice to meet you Susan," Kem said politely as she shook Susan's hand.  
"You too so how far along are you now?" Susan as she motioned for them to  
go into the lounge.  
"2 months and I can't wait 'til I find out the sex!"  
"Hey Carter you're back!" Dr. Gregory Pratt said as John, Susan, and Kem  
entered. Luka had gone off to find his girlfriend, Sammy. "And who is this  
lovely lady?" Pratt asked motioning to Kem. Typical Pratt. Goes straight to  
any semi-beautiful girl within 5 miles of him.  
"That would be my girlfriend Kem. The one I told you about who's pregnant?"  
John responded with a laugh.  
"Oh congrats then and welcome back!" Pratt told Carter and Kem as he walked  
out. Kem and Carter took off their coats and then went out into the  
admittance area. They were soon surrounded by Dr. Elizabeth Corday, Abby  
Lockhart, Dr. Gallant, Dr. Dave Malucci, and Lucy Knight asking them all  
about their trip and filling them in on things in the ER.  
* * *  
7 months later.  
"Push Kem push!" Dr. Kovac yelled to Kem. It was July and Kem had just come  
in to the ER when her water had broken. Carter had already been there  
because he was working. Now Susan, Luka, and Dave were helping deliver her  
twins, a boy and a girl.  
"She's crowning!" Luka yelled. "That's it just one more hard push!" Oh my  
god. It's so different when it's your own child. I have a new respect for  
these fathers.  
"Wahhh!" the new born baby girl cried.  
"Good job honey. Just rest now," Carter said as he kissed Kem's head. 8  
minutes later their baby boy was also born.  
"Congratulations Kem and John. Do you have names picked out for the little  
munchkins?" Dave asked a few minutes later.  
"Yep Annaliese and Solomon," Carter said proudly as he rocked Annaliese.  
* * *  
1 year later in Africa.  
"Carter! We have a five year old! Major dehydration! Hurry!" Luka called to  
Carter. It was 1 year after the birth of their children Annaliese and  
Solomon. Kem, Carter, Luka, Sam, her son Alex, Annaliese, and Solomon were  
all in Africa.  
"Ok let's hook up an I.V. How much do we have left? I know we're running  
low," Carter said as he hurried over. Both he and Luka were sweating in the  
July heat as they worked on the five year old boy.  
"Not enough," Kem replied as she quickly walked over. Damn. I need to get  
more. I'll send a letter home and ask Malucci to send more.  
"Ok do it as slow as possible. I'll send a letter home for more," Carter  
told Luka and Kem. They stabilized the boy and then Kem took the vitals  
while Carter walked away towards a 15 year old girl in the final stage of  
AIDS.  
"Salut Kameel. How are you feeling?" Carter asked the girl but he directed  
it at the French translator.  
"Pas mal," the girl replied meaning so-so.  
"Bien," Carter replied as he checked her chart. "Tell her she's doing as  
well as can be expected." He put the chart down and started to walk away  
but ran into a doctor named Daniel Randolph.  
"John we need to go with Luka to pick up a stab wound about 10 miles north  
of here." Daniel greeted him.  
"Ok let me just tell Kem. We'll need some equipment so find Luka and  
grabbed the stuff," Carter told him as he hurried off towards Kem. Damn  
guess we're not going birthday shopping today.  
"Hey Kem, we've gotta go pick up a stab wound ok? I'll see you later," he  
said to Kem and then kissed her goodbye.  
"I love you. Be careful," Kem said to Carter as he hurried out to the jeep  
outside.  
* * *  
"Ok let's load him up," Luka said to Carter and Dan. "Quickly and carefully  
guys."  
"Ok we're ready Luka," Dan said as he shut the door to the jeep. They  
hopped in and took off down a dirt road heading back towards the hospital,  
which was actually an old government building. They drove in silence for  
the first 5 miles then Dan interrupted the silence.  
"So John are you planning on asking Kem to marry you? Your kids are almost  
a year old and she really loves you," he remarked to Carter.  
"I know and I plan on it but I want it to be really special. I don't think  
the Congo is the best place to raise kids so we'll move back to Chicago  
when it's time for the kids to start school or at least before high  
school," Carter replied.  
"Yeah well I think I'm going to ask Sammy to marry me," Luka told the other  
two men.  
"Oh man Luka that's great! You really love her don't you? And Alex too of  
course," Dan said happily. "Have you ever been married before?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind Dan," Luka replied. Oh man  
he hit a nerve there. What with Luka's wife and kids being murdered.  
"Oh I'm sorry Luka. I didn't mean to offend you or anything," Dan  
apologized. Just drop it. You're entering a danger zone. Carter thought.  
"That's ok you didn't know, Dan," Luka said carefully navigating down the  
dirt road. They drove the rest of the way in silence and soon pulled up to  
the hospital.  
"What do you have Carter?" Sam asked as she, Kem, and a French doctor,  
Charlotte Burke, came up to the car as the trio got out.  
"Stab wound to the lower abdomen and upper thigh. We got the bleeding  
stopped but he'll need blood. Give him a pint of 'O' neg. Let's take him  
in," Carter said. They got the 19 year old man inside and put him in a room  
where Kovac, Dan, and Charlotte worked on him.  
"Ok John do you want to stick around or go and get the kids something for  
their birthday?" Kem asked as they walked out of the hot, sweltering room  
into a slightly cooler hallway.  
"Let's go see what we can find," Carter responded as he wiped his head with  
his shirt. He and Kem walked out of the hospital hand in hand. "Who's  
watching the kids?"  
"Dr. Casteel. She's staying until 9:00 so we have 3 hours. Oh and Sam  
invited us to go out tonight with her, Luka, Dan, and Corryn," Kem told  
Carter.  
"Well if Corryn comes than who's going to watch the kids?" Carter asked as  
they walked down the dirt road leading to a market.  
"Charlotte volunteered. She says we need a break," Kem replied. Ha! Char is  
such a suck-up! It's so funny! Oh well.  
"That's cool then. We could definitely use the time off. Can you believe  
we've only been gone from the states for like 3 months? We've missed so  
much back home. I mean Abby and Dave are dating now. Pratt and Corday are  
still at each other's throats. Val and Pratt are together. Gallant and Abby  
have dated and broken up. Abby's baby's now 4 months old. I mean who knew?  
I didn't even know Abs was pregnant because she hid it so well," Carter  
said as they entered the shopping area.  
"I know so much has happened and look at me calling the states my home!  
Well my home will always be where you and the children are," Kem replied. I  
have to get her to marry me. I really do love her. Even if Abby hasn't  
gotten over us yet. On the outside maybe but not on the inside.  
"Yep. How about this for Lies?" Carter replied as he held up a second-hand  
pink baby tank top with matching shorts.  
"Oh that's so cute!" Kem exclaimed. "Of course! It's perfect for her!"  
"Ok let's get it then," Carter paid a lady for the outfit and then walked  
on.  
* * *  
Meanwhile back in Chicago.  
"Hey babe we goin' out tonight?" Dave Malucci asked his girlfriend Abby  
Lockhart.  
"Yeah I got a sitter for Maia so I'm free as long as you want because I  
told her I'd be gone until tomorrow evening," Abby replied. She grabbed  
Malucci and kissed him. He kissed her hard back before breaking away.  
"Ok Abs I've gotta go. I get off at 5:00. I'll meet you back at my house  
after you shift ends then we can go out to dinner and then you can spend  
the night at my place and we can go to work together tomorrow. Deal with  
that bitch. Oops I mean Weaver," Dave said as he picked up his book-bag and  
walked off. Abby, who was now Dr. Abby Lockhart, walked back to the  
admittance desk and picked a chart. She was practically glowing from the  
thought of going out with Dave later. She momentarily felt a pang for  
Carter but quickly pushed the thought out of her head knowing Carter was  
deeply in love with Kem.  
* * *  
In Africa.  
"Look at this for Sol!" Kem exclaimed as she held up a tiny handmade hacky  
sack ball. It was filled with miscellaneous small items like inedible beads  
and some buttons. It was very expensive but it was perfect.  
"It's perfect for him. He'll love it," Carter replied. "I hope we can make  
this a special birthday for them."  
"Me too baby me too," Kem sank into Carter's arms and rested her head on  
his shoulder. "There are times when I think we should move back to the  
States but there are times when I wouldn't trade it here for the world."  
"I know Kemmy. We can go back home and visit if you'd like. Get more  
supplies and stuff. See Abs' baby. I'd like to see Luc, Gallant, Sues, Jing-  
Mei, Pratt, Dave, Abs, Cooper, and everyone else. Lucy and Gallant are  
going out you know," Carter told her as he hugged her tight.  
"Ok we can talk to Luka and Sam tonight about taking a trip back soon," Kem  
replied.  
* * *  
Later that night.  
"Luka, Sam, Kem and I want to go back to the States to visit," John said to  
Luka and Sam while they were eating dinner.  
"What do you want us to do?" Sam asked confused.  
"We wanted to know if you wanted to come back with us," Kem answered.  
"Sure I think Alex would like to go home. Let's go with them Luka," Sam  
said in response to Kem.  
"Ok if that's what you want, honey," Luka responded. Then it was set, they  
were going back to Chicago.  
* * *  
Back in Chicago.  
"Hey Abby there's something I want to ask you," Dave said hesitantly to  
Abby while they were eating dinner.  
"Yeah?" Abby prompted Dave.  
Dave paused and then said: "Who's Maia's father?" he blurted out. Abby had  
kept the father of her baby a secret from everyone.  
"Well do you remember when Luka was single?" Abby asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well he came to my place and we kind of had a one night stand," Abby said  
quietly.  
"WHAT?!" Dave yelled and then quieted. "Does Luka know he is the father of  
a beautiful 4 month old baby girl?"  
"No I never told him. I didn't want to burden him or hold him back," Abby  
said silently starting to cry.  
"You have to tell him, babe," Malucci said.  
* * *  
1 week later in Africa.  
"Salut!" Dan called as the 8 boarded a plane out of Africa. Carter, Kem,  
Solomon, Annaliese, Luka, Sam, Alex, and Corryn were all flying back to  
Chicago. Corryn had decided to come back with the group because she had a  
friend near Chicago who was terminally ill.  
"Bye!" everyone called out as they boarded the tiny plane that would carry  
them to London, England where they would board another plane that would  
carry them home to Chicago, They each took a seat on the cramped aircraft.  
"I can't wait 'til I can go home and see how much everyone's changed," Sam  
remarked as the plane took off.  
"Yeah I know," Kem replied to the blonde sitting next to her. The 5 adults  
carried on various conversations until they landed in London where they  
caught a plane to Chicago.  
"John look at Sol," Kem said with a concerned look on her face as they got  
off the plane in Chicago. Solomon looked feverish and was getting chills.  
"He's awfully hot. Let's take him to the ER just to make sure he hasn't  
caught something in Africa," Carter replied fearing the worst. On the way  
to the hospital Solomon got steadily worse.  
"HELP!" Carter and Luka yelled as Carter carried Solomon into the ER.  
"What do you ha-? Carter?! Oh my god! Solomon! Quick Carter Trauma room 1!"  
Susan said urgently as she took the boy from Carter. "Start an IV drip he's  
burning up. We don't have a lot of time guys let's go."  
"What do you think it is Susan?" Kem asked sick with worry.  
"Malaria or Yellow Fever. This is bad guys his fever is 104.6* It doesn't  
look good guys," Susan said sadly. Carter looked like he was in shock but  
Kem shouted:  
"NO!"  
"Shh. Kem it's ok. He'll be fine," Carter comforted the crying Kem.  
"Bring in a crash cart!" Dr. Pratt called. Kem walked to Solomon's bed. He  
had slipped into a coma. Carter soon appeared next to Kem looking at their  
sick little boy. Pratt prepared to shock Solomon's heart.  
"Come with me guys," Susan said steering the shocked parents out of the ER  
room. They sat in the hallway waiting for news. Soon Pratt came out with a  
grim look on his face.  
"I'm sorry. We tried to the best of our abilities to resustate him but he  
died," Pratt said quietly.  
"NO! PARENTS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BURY THEIR CHILDREN!" Kem screamed. Carter  
stood there tears silently streaming down his face. He felt a hand pulling  
at his pants.  
"Hey Lies," he said as he gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "Your  
brother's gone honey. I'm so sorry."  
* * *  
3 days later.  
"And may you now be at peace with the Lord Solomon Jacob Carter," a priest  
said as they lowered Solomon's casket into the ground. Kem and Carter stood  
next to each other each silently crying. Carter had one arm around Kem and  
the other holding his only living child, Annaliese.  
* * *  
3 weeks later.  
"Abby I'm sorry your daughter will need a bone marrow transplant and you're  
not a match," a 34 year old doctor, Dr. Font, told Abby Lockhart. "What  
about her father?"  
"I honestly never told him he was the father," Abby replied.  
"Well you're going to have to, to save your daughter's life," the doctor  
replied gently. Abby nodded and thanked him, then walked away.  
"Luka we need to talk," Abby said when she reached the ER and found the  
Croatian doctor. Luka said ok and they went into the empty lounge.  
"What is it Abs?" Luka asked seeing the worried expression on Abby's face.  
"Luka. Maia has leukemia. She needs a bone marrow transplant," Abby told  
Kovac.  
"Oh Abby I'm so sorry but what do you want me to do?" Luka responded.  
"I think you're the father," Abby blurted out.  
"WHAT?!" Luka exclaimed loudly. "But we only had sex once! Is there anyone  
else it could be?!"  
"Well there was this one night that same week Carter got pissed and came  
over and we got drunk and had sex so I suppose it could be him," Abby  
replied shakily. Luka reached over and squeezed her hand.  
"I'll get tested. Why don't we go to curtain 3 and do it right now? You'll  
have to tell Carter you know so he can get tested," Luka told her. Abby  
nodded like she understood.  
"Let's wait and see how it comes out for you," Abby told him as she stood  
up.  
"Let's go draw some blood." Luka stood up and led the way to curtain 3.  
Abby drew some of Luka's blood and sent it to processing.  
* * *  
A few hours later.  
"Abby the results are back. Let's go into the lounge. It's empty," Luka  
said quietly as he held up a brown folder marked confidential. Abby  
silently joined Luka in the lounge.  
"Open it Luka," Abby said tensely when they had entered the lounge. Luka  
opened the folder and pulled out the sheet of paper, that would determine  
whether he was the father or not, and read it.  
"I'm not the father," Luka announced.  
"Damn. Then I guess I have to tell Carter than," Abby said disappointed.  
She was hoping to not have to tell Carter anything. Abby stood up and left  
to go find Carter leaving Luka alone in the lounge.  
* * *  
An hour later.  
"Carter we need to talk," Abby said quietly to him when she finally caught  
up with Carter. He agreed and they walked into an empty trauma room.  
"What is it?" Carter asked concerned noticing the nervous look on her face.  
Abby paused briefly and then blurted out:  
"Carter I think you're the father of Maia." Carter looked stunned and the  
two sat in silence for a minute or so.  
"Wow. When did we-?" he said and then paused. "Oh yeah that one night."  
"So why does it matter? Do you need money because Abby I just lost my son  
in case you hadn't noticed!" Carter yelled at her.  
"No Carter! Listen to me! She's got leukemia! She needs a bone marrow  
transplant and I'm not a match!" Abby yelled back at him. Carter stopped  
suddenly and looked stunned.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry Abby. I'll get tested right away," Carter replied.  
* * *  
2 weeks later.  
"Hey Carter," Luka said when Carter opened his eyes after the surgery.  
"Luka. Maia is she ok?" Carter asked as he struggled to sit up.  
"Yes she's doing beautifully. Would you like to see her?" Luka responded to  
Carter. Carter nodded yes and Luka went to get the little girl. Soon he and  
Maia were back in Carter's room. Luka handed Maia to Carter.  
"Hey honey. It's me your daddy. How you doing?" Carter was just about to  
kiss her forehead when the door slammed open and Susan came through.  
"Abby's dead! In a car accident!" Susan fairly shouted.  
"Oh my god. Sues tell me you're kidding!" Carter said stunned. Luka looked  
equally as shocked.  
"No I heard it over the radio," Susan replied.  
"Oh my god. So is Maia mine then?" Carter asked. How will Kem react when  
she finds out Maia's mine? Carter thought.  
"I think she'll be yours," Luka replied to Carter. "You are her father."  
"Yeah but I never told Kem about that night. Speaking of which where is  
she?" Carter asked.  
"She's down in the ER working while she waited for you to wake up," Susan  
told him. "She was really nervous."  
"Ok can you send Kemmy up? Alone please," Carter asked, determined to tell  
Kem the truth.  
"Sure Carter," Susan replied and she and Luka left. Soon Kem walked into  
Carter's room.  
"John!" she cried as she ran to him and kissed. Well this is nice. Carter  
thought happily. "I'm so happy you're ok!"  
"I'm fine and so is Maia. See?" Carter held the 4 ½ month old girl up to  
Kem.  
"I'm so happy," Kem replied and she took Maia and started to rock her. "I  
heard about Abby. I'm sorry. I know how close you two were."  
"We need to talk about," Carter said seriously. Slowly Kem lost her smile  
at Carter's seriousness. Ok here goes nothing. He thought and then plunged  
on. "Remember when we were in the states in June a month before the twins'  
birth and I got mad at you?"  
"Yeah?" Kem asked cautiously.  
"Well I went to Abby's place and we got really drunk and had sex. Maia's my  
child. I took a test and it proved it," Carter said in a rush. Kem didn't  
say anything for a few minutes. "Please don't be mad Kemmy," he pleaded.  
"I'm not mad. I suppose I'm slightly upset but I can understand," Kem  
replied slowly. She looked down at Maia and smiled at her. "Hey honey can I  
be your new mommy?"  
"Thanks Kem. I was really worried about what you'd think," Carter replied.  
"Carter I'll understand if you don't ever want to go back to Africa. I mean  
we lost our son because of it. I'd defiantly understand," Kem said to  
Carter as she sat on the edge of his bed and put her hand in his.  
"No I'd like to go back. Let me just recover and hang out here for awhile  
maybe work in the ER and then go back," Carter told her. "Maybe wait until  
Maia's a little older or something. I don't really want to have to care for  
an almost newborn in the Congo."  
"Ok that sounds fine. Let's make sure Maia gets all the shots and stuff  
she'll need too," Kem said as she leaned over, kissed Carter, then handed  
him Maia. "I've got to go baby ok? I only have a 15 minute break."  
"Ok tell everyone I'm fine and Maia's fine too and that I'm sorry about  
Abs," Carter told Kem as she stood up and left.  
* * *  
3 weeks later.  
"Carter 3 MVA's!" Jing-Mei called out as 3 ambulances pulled into the  
ambulance bay at Cook County General.  
"Ok I'll take the first one with Kem, you take the second one with Pratt,  
and Luka and Gallant can take the 3rd!" Carter yelled back to her.  
"Conscious at the scene, bleeding massively out of the back of head, broken  
femur, and shattered ankle. He was the driver," the paramedic told Carter  
and Kem as they pushed him into the hospital.  
"Trauma room two's open let's put him in there," Kem said.  
"Alright on my count 1, 2, and." Carter said as they lifted him onto a bed  
in the room.  
"Get me two units of 'O' neg and start an IV drip," Kem said urgently.  
"Get me a suture kit!" Carter yelled. Sam tossed him one and Carter started  
cleaning the 22 year old, Caucasian, man's head wound. Then he proceeded to  
stitch it up. "48 stitches for the cut on his head."  
"Ok send him up to x-rays," Kem said after they finished stabilizing him.  
"Carter we need to talk."  
"I'll leave you two alone in here," Sam said as she slipped out of the  
room.  
"Carter we need to work on Liese. She seems sad I think she honestly misses  
Solomon and Africa. I know you were waiting to go back but maybe we should  
go back soon," Kem said.  
"Ok let's tell Kerry. Luka and Sam said they'd come back with us when we  
left. Now there's something I want to ask you," Carter said.  
"What?"  
"Kem are going to be able to handle going back and seeing all the places we  
used to go with Solomon?" he asked the pretty woman standing by the sink.  
"Yeah it'll be hard John I won't deny that but I think I can handle it. I'm  
strong," she replied.  
"So there seems to be a lull and no one's in the lounge. want to go have  
some fun?" she asked leadingly. Something to take our minds off of  
depressing matters. Carter silently translated and then nodded.  
* * *  
"Carter the x-" Chuny said as she opened the door to the lounge and saw Kem  
and Carter entwined in each other on the couch.  
"Oh ok Chuny," Carter said awkwardly as he pulled on his pants and shirt.  
"We'll be out in a minute," Kem replied embarrassed.  
* * *  
Outside in the admittance area.  
"Guess what I just saw?" Chuny said eagerly to Cooper, Luka, Sam, Frank,  
Susan, Jing-Mei, Lucy, and Pratt.  
"What?" Lucy asked first.  
"Carter and Kem were getting a little action on the couch together in the  
lounge!" Chuny blurted out to the group and then broke out into laughter  
like a high school teenager.  
"Wooh! Go Carter!" Pratt whooped.  
"What? Why are we all saying go Carter?" Malucci asked as he came up and  
dropped a clipboard onto the pile.  
"He and Kem were doing a little somethin' somethin' in the lounge," Cooper  
told Dave.  
"Nice going Carter!" Dave yelled as he punched his fist into the air.  
"Bunch of pigs," Susan said to Sam, Lucy, and Jing-Mei.  
"All guys are," Jing-Mei, Sam, and Lucy replied in unison.  
"All right guys my love life can't be this interesting," Carter said as he  
emerged with Kem from the lounge. "Break it up. Don't you all have  
somewhere to go? People to see? Something?!"  
"Ok fine Carter have it your way we were just having some fun," Luka said  
jokingly to the slightly embarrassed Carter.  
"Ok and that's fine but not about me!" Carter joked. They always are  
talking about me. Carter thought with a smile. Someone turned on the radio.  
"And she's a big star at Banana Joe's Bar where she sings karaoke every  
night. She says if you work hard to get where you are. It feels good in the  
hot spotlight. She's a big star!" blared out of the radio. Sam, Chuny,  
Cooper, Gallant, and Kem all started singing.  
"No my fragile ears!" Dave cried out jokingly. The rest finally gave in and  
started singing and dancing.  
"Get back to work!" Dr. Kerry Weaver yelled through clenched teeth as she  
shut off the radio. "I don't pay you to sit around goofing off!" The group  
quickly got back to work. Oh well it was a nice break from everything bad  
that's been going on.  
* * *  
1 month later.  
"Amanda can you start an IV drip on this guy here?" Kem asked one of the  
doctors Amanda Strange. Amanda and her husband Kyle Strange were both  
working with John, Kem, Dan, Charlotte, Corryn, Sam, Luka, and another new  
one Gregory Winter.  
"Sure Kem. So do you need Faith to baby-sit tonight?" Amanda asked. Amanda  
and Kyle were both in the Congo from Italy but both were raised in the  
States. Faith was Amanda and Kyle's 16 year old daughter. They also had two  
14 year old daughters, Eve and Hope, and a 17 year old son, Dominic. They  
were also in the process of adopting a native boy named Kahlid who was 12  
years old.  
"Sure do you want to get drinks with all of us?" Kem asked while Amanda  
hung the IV bag up.  
"Sure I'll tell Kyle," Amanda replied.  
"Ok I guess I'll see you later," Kem said as she walked away.  
* * *  
Later that night.  
".And Luka used to be so cold and short with everyone before he met Sam!"  
Carter said as he burst out laughing to the group while they were all out  
having drinks. They were telling stories about everyone they knew.  
"Haha Carter you're so funny," Luka responded without a hint of humor.  
"Come on Kovac lighten up!" Kem punched Luka lightly on the arm.  
"Mail call!" Dan called as he walked into the room. "Carter, Kem, Kovac,  
Strange, and me!" he tossed each person their packages.  
"Carter can I talk to you?" Kovac asked after he had finished reading a  
letter.  
"Yeah of course," Carter responded. He and Luka walked out into the night  
air. It was still very hot but cooler than earlier that day.  
"Carter I got a letter from Susan and Jing-Mei," Luka started. "Pratt and  
Val are getting married. And part of the hospital caught on fire. The  
opposite side from the ER. No one was hurt though."  
"Woah. Do they want us to come back?" Carter asked. "We've only been gone  
for 2 weeks. Maybe you and Sam could get married too."  
"I don't know Sam and I are thinking about breaking up," Luka replied.  
"What?! Why?" Carter exclaimed.  
"It's just not working out," Luka replied.  
"Hmm. well give it another shot. Every relationship has rough times. In the  
meantime we should probably go back," Carter said. Luka nodded and then  
they headed back inside.  
"Hey Kem, Sam, Luka and I want to go back home. Val and Pratt are getting  
married and part of the hospital caught on fire," Carter said when they  
went back into the room.  
"Oh my god! Was anyone hurt?!" Kem asked.  
"No thank god. Everyone's fine," Luka replied to the stunned Kem.  
"Yes. Let's go home. I don't care how much money we're spending flying so  
often. They feel like family to me," Sam said to the group.  
* * *  
1 week later in Chicago.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Greg Pratt  
leaned over and kissed the now Mrs. Gregory Pratt. The whole church erupted  
in applause.  
Top of Form  
| | |  
  
Bottom of Form  
Hey guys sorry about the format will try to work on that. Will also try and  
expand as I realize write now it is semi-poorly written but you all know  
how the holidays go! Review please I won't write more til you review! 


End file.
